


In Haste

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrenaline, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Fear of Discovery, Gift Fic, M/M, On the Run, Potterwatch, Rough Sex, Second War with Voldemort, Short, pirate radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything they do must needs be done in haste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Haste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozma_katiebell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ozma_katiebell).



> Happy Birthday ozma_katiebell!
> 
> You asked for Fred/Lee. Which made me think 'flee', which gave me this bunny.

It's not a habit, it's cool  
I feel alive  
If you don't have it you're on  
the other side  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)  
 _Not An Addict_ \- K's Choice

***

 

There was a series of sharp cracks outside, like a string of fireworks.

Lee had switched off the broadcasting equipment and shrunk it to fit in his pocket before Kingsley had even finished shouting, “Scramble!”

The door blasted open, and as the first spells shot his way, he felt firm hands grab him, heard the manic laughter of his captor as the squeezing pressure of Apparition dragged him away to safety.

He barely had a chance to catch his breath before he was slammed up against the wall, a firm body pressing him into the plaster, a hard cock rubbing rhythmically against his thigh.

“You’re insane,” he gasped. “Shouldn’t we… check for… _oh, fuck_ …”

“We’re good for about… ten minutes or so,” Fred said, grinding against him in short, rough strokes. “Supposed to… _shit_ … wait that long… before we meet the others… anyway. Fuck, I’ve gotta have you,” he whined.

Lee shoved Fred back and turned, placing his hands on the wall. Fred pushed inside roughly; no time for preparation, just lube. Lee bit his lip to not cry out, fisting his own cock as he rode the sharp thrusts. He wondered how being only inches from death could make him feel so alive, could bring that incandescent joy back to Fred’s eyes that had been dulled, replaced by grim purposefulness, in recent months. 

“One time… we’re not going to be fast enough,” Lee panted, as their heartbeats slowed down.

Fred chuckled again, as though the very idea was hilarious. Not _impossible_ ; just that death itself was the best kind of joke.

A quick clean up, and they Apparrated to the next safe-house just as the others began to arrive.

“I’d like to apologise for our temporary absence from the airwaves,” Lee began, when the equipment was up and running.


End file.
